It is becoming increasingly common for homeowners to own utility vehicles to aid in various chores and personal work projects. These utility vehicles are typically small and relatively low powered transports that include rack storage for transporting heavy or numerous items from to various points on the homeowner's property. However, even with the smaller scale in overall size and power built into such utility vehicles, owning such a vehicle may still be cost-prohibitive for many people. On the other hand, many more people own riding lawn mowers which are handy mobile vehicles but are typically designed simply for mowing. Conventional riding lawn mowers typically may include a trailer hitch for hauling another wheeled vehicle behind the mower, but do not have convenient storage space or capacity for hauling items on the lawn mower itself. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide such a riding lawn mower with an apparatus to enhance the utility of the lawn mower.